Ultraman Orb
Ultraman_Orb.png|Spacium Zeperion Ultramanorb4transp.png|Burnmite Ultramanorb5transp.png|Hurricane Slash Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render.png|Thunder Breaster Orob_origin-1.png|Orb Origin Orb_The_First.png|Orb The First Swallow_Kick!.png|Orb Trinity Ultraman Orb is a character from the Ultraman Franchise, first appearing in the Ultraman Orb Series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents History Orb's original powers once appeared as a bright halo of light located at a mountain peak called Warrior's Top on the Planet O-50. Two elite warriors, Gai Kurenai and Jugglus Juggler tried to harness the light but only Gai was successful, transforming him into the current giant he is known as. Leaving O-50, their first mission soon became protecting the royal planet Kanon and stopping the threat of Alien Wraith Saiki and his army of the monsters known Beelzebs, who planned an intergalactic genocide for his twisted idea of peace. Because Gai was chosen as the warrior of light, his new-found power sparked a rivalry between him and his comrade Jugglus Juggler, who was swayed by the darkness and jealousy of him not being chosen. Their symbolic conflict of light and darkness had become a legend among the universe. Orb would arrive on Earth. There, where he would King Demon Beasts Maga-Tanothor and Maga-Zetton, gaining Ultra Fusion Cards on the way. However in his battle with Maga-Zetton, his friend Natasha Romanová was killed in the battle. As a result, he sealed away his Orb Origin Form, forced to rely upon Ultra Fusion cards to maintain a physical form. 108 years later in the present day, he finds his old enemy Juggler and fought against the King Demon Beasts, a group of ancient monsters that were sealed by the past Ultra Warriors. Orb would battle Jugglus Juggler and other monsters as he protects Earth. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 50 meters *Weight: 50,000 tons *Origin: Unknown *Human Host/Form: *Transformation Device: Ultra Fusion Cards/Orb Ring/Orbcalibur 'Abilities' *Fusion Up: Gai first scans a pair of Ultra Fusion Cards in the Orb Ring, creating a projection of its two corresponding Ultra Warriors. Afterwards, he performs a specific movement and raises the Orb Ring up which causes his body to transform into Ultraman Orb's Fusion forms. Spacium Zeperion Spacium Zeperion is Orb's default energy-based form with the most balanced fighting skills which uses assets of Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga. *Flight Speed: Mach 6.5 *Running Speed: Mach 2.5 *Jumping Distance: 1000 meters List of Spacium Zeperion's Abilities *Sperion Ray: A finishing attack performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. *Sperion Slash: Orb forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of both Ultraman's Ultra Slash and Tiga's Zepellion Ray. *Giga Sperion Slash: An enhanced version of the Sperion Slash. *Sperion Shuriken: A smaller variant of the Sperion Slash that can be released in clusters. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. *Physical moves include Orb Punch, Orb Kick, Orb Chop and Arm Power (An attack which involves Orb spinning the enemy before tossing them. This requires a lot of brute strength). *Possess Ultraman Tiga's Power Type's Strength and Sky Type's Speed. *Afterimages: By circling around the opponent, Orb is able to create several afterimages of himself that simultaneously attack the opponent with larger attacks. *Sperion Shield: A barrier used to defend Orb from incoming attacks. *Orb Mirror: A smaller variant used to reflect attacks rather then just block them. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. *Orb Shower: A high stream of water released from Orb's clasped hands. *Shutdown Protect: Orb releases a stream of blue energy from his right hand at the enemy. He then spreads it to his left hand which encases the enemy inside of a bubble. *X-Ray Vision. Burnmite Burnmite is Orb's fire-based form with the most strength and endurance which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius. *Flight Speed: Mach 11 *Running Speed: Mach 2.7 *Jumping Distance: 900 meters List of Burnmite's Abilities *Stobium Burst: A release of flaming energy performed in a similar manner to that of the Mebium Burst. *Stobium Dynamite: Orb's finishing attack in his Burnmite form, Orb is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. *Stobium Counter: A flaming punch attack. *Double Stobium Counter: A double handed version of the Stobium Counter. *Stobium Foot: A flaming kick attack. He can also perform this attack while sliding on the ground, producing many sparks. *Super Power Kick: A kick attack. *Swallow Kick: Orb has his own version of Taro's signature kick. He usually does multiple flips mid-air before landing on the opponent. *Dynamite Kick: Orb uses the power of the Stobium Dynamite and harnesses it into his Swallow Kick, empowering it with fiery and explosive power. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. *Absorption: Orb can absorb incoming flames into his hands to be able to activate the Stobium Counter without having to start his own fire. *Barrier: Orb can conjure a barrier to block enemy attacks in this form Hurricane Slash Hurricane Slash is Orb's wind-based form with the most speed and agility which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero. In this form, Ord's weight becomes 35,000 tons. *Flight Speed: Mach 13 *Running Speed: Mach 4 *Jumping Distance: 1200 meters List of Hurricane Slash's Abilities *Orb Sluggers: A pair of energy boomerang knives utilized by Orb, based on Zero's Zero Sluggers. Unlike most Crest Weapons, the Orb Sluggers do not detach from Orb's head, as they are instead released from the blade-like protrusions on his head before returning there after usage. *Barrier: When summoning the Orb Sluggers and prior to forming the Orb Slugger Lance, Orb can create a shield of red and blue energy to block enemy attacks. *Orb Slugger Shot. *Orb Slugger Lance: A trident-like weapon themed after Jack's Ultra Lance and Zero's Zero Sluggers. Each of its attacks are performed by pulling the Gear Lever on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. **Orb Lancer Shoot: By pulling the Gear Lever once, Orb can perform a beam attack with the Orb Slugger Lance. **Big Bang Thrust: By pulling the Gear Lever twice, Orb can stab his opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. **Trident Slash: By pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Orb can slash his opponent with the Orb Slugger Lance at a very quick pace. **Tornado: By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, a tornado can be generated that is able to push enemies away. **Reversal: By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, Orb is able to block incoming attacks and then send it back at the attacker. *Ultra Slash Shot: A beam attack performed in a similar manner to Jack's Ultra Shot. *Orb Hurricane Spin: A high-positioned giant swing in a similar manner to Zero's Ultra Hurricane. *Physical moves include Rotation Kick, Slash Spin Kick and Ultra Kick. *Teleportation. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. Thunder Breaster Thunder Breaster is Orb's darkness-based form with the most violent and deadly fighting skills which uses assets of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial. In this form, Orb's height becomes, 55 meters and his weight becomes 55,000 tons. List of Thunder Breaster's Abilities *Zedcium Ray: A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray and Belial's Deathcium Ray. *Zedcium Slash: Orb forms a red buzzsaw-like disc to slice his opponent. *Slash Shield: In a similar manner to the original Ultraman, Orb can utilize the buzzsaw as a shield. *Can perform/replicate attacks of past Ultra Warriors that make up the fusion form. *Enhanced Strength. *Durability. *Dark Energy Manipulation: Orb can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. *Thunder Cross Guard: Orb electrifies his hands and puts them in an 'X' position, blocking the enemy attack. *Energy Slicer: Orb can fire an energy slicer out of his hand to cut his foes. Origin The First Origin The First is Orb's original form when Gai only used the Orbcalibur without the Orb Ring to transform. List of Origin The First's Abilities *Origium Ray: Origin The First's beam finisher, firstly done by charging energies on his hands before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. He can also switch to a larger version during the initial firing by opening his arms to the side. *Energy Arrows: Orb can fire multiple energy arrows from his hand. They are powerful enough to destroy smaller opponents in one hit. *Crescent Energy Wave: A blue arc of energy. *Orb Crescent Smash: Orb first launches the crescent energy wave, then flies far back and performs a flying kick towards it. *Orb Slash: Orb can throw a red buzzsaw disc at the opponent. *Orb Vortex: Orb gathers his whole body's energy and releases it in all directions by spinning it around. *Physical moves include Orb Breaker (Orb rushes at the enemy at high speed, going right through them) and Orb Comet Punch (A punch attack coated in blue flames). *Size Change. *Energy Barrier. *Lightning Rod: Orb can throw a rod of lightning at a target. Orb Origin Orb Origin is Orb's original form when he uses both the Orb Ring and Orbcalibur. List of Orb Origin's Abilities *Orbcalibur: Orb's main weapon, which is a luminous sword. It appears to grant him access to the 4 elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. *Energy Conversion: Orb can use the Orbcalibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. *Crescent Energy Wave: Orb slashes the Orbcalibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. *Orb Supreme Calibur: Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. *Calibur Wheel: The roulette of the Orbcalibur, it can act as a slicer to slash foes. When doing so, it glows white. *Elemental Attacks: Based on the Calibur Wheel selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on four elements. *Orb Flame Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. *Orb Water Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. *Orb Ground Calibur (オーブグランドカリバー Ōbu Gurando Karibā?): When the Calibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. *Orb Wind Calibur: When the Calibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. Orb Trinity Orb Trinity is an upcoming form which uses aspects of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X in a process known as Trinity Fusion. List of Orb Trinity's Abilities *Orb Slasher: Orb Trinity's main weapon, which is based on the Xlugger's mold and comet design. This weapon bears the insignia of Ultraman Orb and the three Ultra Warrior components that make up this form. *Trinitium Shoot: Orb Trinity's signature attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards twice, then pulling its trigger. *Trinitium Break: Orb Trinity's melee attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pulling its trigger. *Trinitium Light Ring: Orb's presumed finishing attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pressing its Boost Switch on the bottom. 'Strength & Feats' 'Weaknesses' Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Kaiju Category:Giant Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Size Changers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Light Users